The Lake of the Unknown Crystals
by dark-nuria
Summary: Summary inside....please read and review..it used to be the Curse within


Title: The Lake of the Unknown Crystal

Rated: PG-13

Summary: A young girl experiencing a diffcuilt time. She must choose a path of death over love. Who would she choose and why? Does she have a reason to live for?

*************************************************************************************************

Chapter 1: Feeling Alone, Secret Memories

            Mitsu was sitting at the edge of a lake. She stared at the moon with her big pretty brown eyes. Her long glistening hair blended it into the night. Her soft peach skin holds her still. Her nose and mouth match her perfect skin. Her hands cover by a clear sparkling water. Her feet are inside the lake welcoming mouth. Her body all cover with leather. Her bottom has a short leather skirt. Her breast and her upper body is cover by a leather short sleeveless shirt. Everything about her is so perfect.

            She turns her head towards the left and her eyes fell down. She feels kind of sad. She turns her head back and her eye open. You can see a few drips of tears falling down her face. Now, let see why she feels this way.

*************************************************************************************************

25 years ago

*************************************************************************************************

            Mitsu was only 10 years old back than. Her childish behavior was no one turns off. Every time she does something bad, her innocent would clear her from any punishments, but this innocent lead to a group of trouble. When she teased a bunch of demons, she accidentally says something to trigger their anger. The group of demons chases her. She ran screaming. Far away, a group of spirit detectors heard this screaming. They turn towards the directions. They ran to find out who was screaming. They came upon Mitsu. Mitsu was depressing crying, and she fell, tripping over a branch. The demons laugh their head off. They surrounded her. The red haired spirit detector came up behind one of the demon and smile. "Why are you chasing this innocent being?" he asks. The demons of course laugh. "This girl's innocent? This baka no ningen carelessly tease us. Basically she asking for death," one of the demons replied.

            "Onegai, let me live. I didn't mean to tease you so bad. Beside what's ningen?" The demons laugh some more. "This ningen is pathetic." "That it," the red haired strike one of the demon. Soon follow by the midget, black hair one. Then, the doofus baka no carrot top. Then the leader, all of them strike a demon out. Immediately, Mitsu started to cry. She really hated violence. The red haired pick her up and smile. "Don't worry young one. They will not hurt you no more."

*************************************************************************************************

2 years later

*************************************************************************************************

            Mitsu was now 12 years old. She ran straight into a warm embrace from a red hair guy. "Kurama….I love you."  Kurama laugh, "So do I sweet one." And he lift her chin up and chaste her lip with a sweet kiss. "I still remember when we first met young one." Mitsu gazed into the warm hot sun.

            A midget boy stood in front of Mitsu. He was facing to faced with Kurama. "So the couple finally…" He was interrupted by the starling wind. The wind was not normal. It blew debris from the wood. It also brings a torturous sound of nature. Then, they were in front of a temple. Mitsu was dress in a see-through white wedding gown with a bunch of red, white and pink snapdragon all around her.

            Kurama was dress in red suit and had a ferocious sight. Hiei was in a black tux and was wielding a sword. Kurama and Hiei were in front of Mitsu. Kurama took out a rose whip and attack a demon. "YOU MUST BEWARE OF THE JEALOUS ONE," a notorious voice echo through the dark, naturalism sight. All suddenly, the scene change.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Yami Princess: END OF CHAPTER ONE. Sorry if it was too short. How you like it? Was it good? I think it bad. Would you agree Nuria?

Nuria: Hey…don't ask me that. I personally think that the viewer decide that, RIGHT? Ok, people…next chapter will be up soon enough…DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW. I am going to pick up Yusuke. JA!!

Yami Princess: THANKS TO RASSHIDA (*!*MY BEST FRIEND*!*) FOR TRYING TO GET ME POST THIS STORY UP. REVIEWS AND JA!


End file.
